Talk:Kwismas Minotoball
Location, Location, Location Kwismas, 2007, this monster is supposed to be found in cities (Brakmar, Bonta, Astrub, Taniela), so why was it found at -9 (The Crackler Mountain)? I mean, seeing it at -21 (The Eniripsa Statue) fits the description of the location, but no matter how hard I try, I cannot seem to make The Crackler Mountain fit into the location of a city. Can someone please fix this up? Thanks, AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 12:51, 8 January 2008 (UTC) (AVeryConfused''Kwismas''Squirrel) :because it did not only respawn on the cities, it respawn in all the maps moon island, wabbit island, cania plains etc etc it was so to speak a global monster --Cizagna (Talk) 15:38, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::The page (Kwismas Minotoball) reads ::Locations *The cities (Astrub, Amakna, Bonta, Brakmar, Tainela - 2007 christmas time) ::Crackler Mountain is not in any of these areas. Maybe it is a global monster, but that means that the page is incorrect. Thus, it needs fixing by someone who knows what is acctually correct. AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 09:29, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::Done. Thought you can edit also article pages --Cizagna (Talk) 14:59, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Weakness I was fighting the 1000lvl+ one minotoball. When you hit him, while you were in linear formation to him, you gained -50 % weakness per hit. I think it was becuase one his spells. Just thought maybe this could help with the missing spell articles, idk. (talk) 17:22, January 9, 2011 (UTC)iPete Minotoball's Sealed Present Just wondering, the Kwismas Minotoball dropped the Minotoball's Sealed Present which the description says "No one knows this present contains. The Minotoball took the secret to his grave, as if you needing reminding that was your fault. You must be sick to death of hearing it, right?". This item is a quest item with 0 pod. Can't double click it either and no conditions. Can anyone enlighten me on how to open the present? Here I attached the picture of the screenshot. --Nalvinj 15:20, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :According to Izmar, it only exists to keep track of the number of times the Kwismas Minotoball has been killed. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 18:35, January 11, 2010 (UTC) But how does it keep tracks? It doesn't have any counter or what so ever as I seen. Meaning to say that the present is quite useless then? But I still felt that it will be use to exchange in certain time of period. And one more thing, will the same people get the same present again if they fight the kwismas minotoball? --Nalvinj 22:24, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ankama keeps track of the number of sealed presents that exist in the game. Or something like that. I presume you'll get another if you defeat it again. The Kwismas Biscuits from Merry Kwismas have the same use: keeping track of the number of people that have done the quest. I don't know anything else about how this works, because Izmar didn't say much on the subject. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 22:45, January 12, 2010 (UTC)